Complete Event Poster and Playlist Archives
Most of these Posters are newly created with the originals lost. Where possible the originals (or their designs) are used. Click on the poster for the complete PlayList 2007 OzX 001 Rise of the Warriors.png|001 Rise of the Warriors 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0dvC8X8P2Is6CDf2EV0ofg OzX 002 Rise of the Warriors 1.png|002 Rise of the Warriors 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1gztRNzl5iMiKNDCQ1mbMK OzX 003 Proving Ground.png|003 Proving Ground|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-382mDaAzsn-3sk4lUSIdRr OzX 004 Initial Conflict.png|004 Initial Conflict|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2_aZfcRyEF9hD0REF8nY2i OzX 005 Hot August Fights.png|005 Hot August Fights (1)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-07ImhXrzWsTpDOWTXFCBTd OzX 006 Battleground Decisive.png|006 BattleGround Decisive|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2krUbQlgBiNN29d_mdteSp OzX 007 Halloween Holocaust.png|007 Halloween Holocaust|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2j5750KcxLmAAhBtaAAiWB OzX 008 Fight For Supremecy.png|008 Fight for Supremacy|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3PM41FLinqdB0MJQlHIu9T OzX 009 - Summer Reign.png|009 Summer Reign (1)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2_bhmzc_SZX-D9BDgfG7bp 2008 OzX 010 Resistance.png|010 Resistance|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0kxHtz0KGW4uGttvbek3lc OzX 011 Dawn of Chaos.png|011 Dawn of Chaos|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2SbHKbob0iIz0NuwFP6Ffr OzX 012 WrestleCrisis.png|012 WrestleCrisis (1)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-19T52e3qU1h7ho_5fEuq-y OzX 013 Revolution in Darkness.png|013 Revolution in Darkness|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3eC34T49QD35SySxqOyEnY OzX 014 Road to Warriors.png|014 Road to Warriors|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2mBPGPTQCsT3cpqpFsoroE OzX 015 Rise of the Warriors 2.png|015 Rise of the Warriors 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3KS3huvQ6Rnu-lDw0Qe4Pj OzX 016 Rise of the Warriors 2.png|016 Rise of the Warriors 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0tAw43fbcLdfFS4F_mFFfl OzX 017 Blaze of Glory.png|017 Blaze of Glory|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2juRZVo5GRb5bIOb2Xe-_G OzX 018 Fight For Survival.png|018 Fight 4 Survival|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3Pb0KPo8EliJmSQCZXfVhp OzX 019 Retaliation.png|019 Retaliation|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0WUJvibBGfxJFcBb8xAMOh OzX 020 Proving Ground.png|020 Proving Ground (2)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-38gVkcBItaeExyirbp7FSE OzX 021 Supa Tag League.png|021 Super Tag League|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0NOlfL0v0L4adCaeYD0iPS OzX 022 Halloween Holocaust.png|022 Halloween Holocaust (2)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1mB7O9ZCbx0KVv8WSKTd4V OzX 023 Battleground Decisive 2.png|023 Battleground Decisive (2)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2aPt5MO9gKUkucLIzexZve OzX 024 Origins of Evolution Alternate.png|024 Origins of Evolution|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1HZLvsgRnQSl9XqMtN_Ty2 OzX 026 Summer Reign - International Incident.png|026 Summer Reign (2): International Incident|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-36s05OjvQPZZ1CojwQpvIq OzX 027 Summer Reign - Cleveland Chaos.png|027 Summer Reign (2): Cleveland Chaos|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3TNJJ7fhbcij9HLs1kbqfr 2009 OzX 028 Underground.png|028 Underground|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1sKVviQRzfO75JFK1ZVAwk OzX 029 Valley Fight Night.png|029 Valley Fight Night 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3eT7X83ZD5V0QscNy4HdBf OzX 030 11th Hour.png|030 11th Hour|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2BX8Dxi4HGoFnIPUfFaf_7 OzX 031 Ominus Pride.png|031 Ominous Pride|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-13L0JaHYezQQSmRyKdMdYg OzX 032 State of Emergency.png|032 State of Emergency|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3UudhliR8_rmE6kOaS9K7C OzX 033 New Hazard.png|033 New Hazard|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0vJHrDf80n3bJmoauicNwm OzX 034 AWF Supanova Brisbane 2009.png|034 Supanova Brisbane|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0doRB7Te1JHVdMiIPKFE9X OzX 035 Valley Fight Night 2.png|035 Valley Fight Night 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1X__JDn-RLNFefKUPwTsfF OzX 036 RumbleRock 1.png|036 RumbleRockWrestling 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2w6N9Ttu3euX_7f1n1sSoA OzX 037 Rise of the Warriors 3.png|037 Rise of the Warriors 3|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3G_PHNbX_25JOhyMHZi0ds OzX 038 Rise of the Warriors 3.png|038 Rise of the Warriors 3|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3G_PHNbX_25JOhyMHZi0ds OzX 039 Break Out Mt Druitt.png|039 Breat Out Mt Druitt|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1dRQIyHgH8mGk_m2JbJiM8 OzX 040 Break Out Cambelltown.png|040 Break Out Campbelltown|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2tjokeyEXkRStLhhz8jrk6 OzX 041 Break Out Wallsend.png|041 Break Out Wallsend|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-34Z08zjfmsQJQVAGyKSvN4 OzX 042 Break Out Fairy Meadows.png|042 Break Out Fairy Meadows|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3ibNGvYTUoZj-UJl8Nv0rL OzX 043 Proving Ground.png|043 Proving Ground (3)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3JafSqYQtuDzqWgIdmCBeN OzX 044 Summer Reign.png|044 Summer Reign (3)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2ZSyYMRTWLSgix7enDd8oU 2010 OzX 047 Bash At Beenligh.png|047 Bash at Beenligh|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1_vUvN2PSgQLmKlzI4Ppzr OzX 048 Intense Rivalries.png|048 Intense Rivalries|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2qe3Rjv_Cc3NHItoYpV_pC OzX 049 Nambucca Cup.png|049 Nambucca Cup|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2tw7iLsDJ0_yY3NLsH5Qmq OzX 050 Supanova Brisbane 1.png|050 Supanova Brisbane|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3iZjfLwR9qB-ArLONuqblg OzX 051 Supanova Brisbane 2.png|051 Supanova Brisbane|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0GCjGwiFdcSY71_vjKnEqW OzX 052 Obies Farewell.png|052 Obie's Farewell|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3nN6Kbj2bNxL8VzGWBmlY2 OzX 053 AWF at the Cube.jpg|053 AWF Live at the Cube|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0LjRqetg2AchImKme4FISP OzX 054 Live at the Ekka 1.png|054 Live at the Ekka 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1uMU0xOfvAVkCzKU6Lba_w OzX 055 Live at the Ekka 2.png|055 Live at the Ekka 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1uMU0xOfvAVkCzKU6Lba_w OzX 056 Live at the Ekka 3.png|056 Live at the Ekka 2017|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1uMU0xOfvAVkCzKU6Lba_w OzX 057 Live at the Ekka 4.png|057 Live at the Ekka 4|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1uMU0xOfvAVkCzKU6Lba_w OzX 058 Live at the Ekka 5.png|058 Live at the Ekka 5|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1uMU0xOfvAVkCzKU6Lba_w OzX 060 The Bitter End.png|060 The Bitter End|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0PPqzMqsatUfYCn8pHHhjb OzX 061 Klash At Kingston Park.png|061 Klash at Kingston Park|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-01FI3slKYjeMqGpHL_hI79 OzX 062 Summer Reign.png|062 Summer Reign (4)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1NNmuxcLvn__H1ZLDCdlgK 2011 OzX 063 MonsterClash.png|063 MonsterClash|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3kyUeBk3oOc_6zKu8POrww OzX 064 SlamMania.png|064 SlamMania|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2Tuq2_SswWDJx5PBm7VqxG OzX 065 Rise 5 Night 1.png|065 Rise of the Warriors 5|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0i61B9PnC-AkzWFpJ2wvZc OzX 066 Rise 5 Night 2.png|066 Rise of the Warriors 5|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0i61B9PnC-AkzWFpJ2wvZc OzX 067 RumbleRock.png|067 RumbleRock Wrestling 3|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1CEE3A9cWtGvzn1kNkFNP4 OzX 068 Just Another Victim.png|068 Just Another Victim|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0DJg2IMHkzU4-m6uuOji25 OzX 069 WrestleCrisis.png|069 WrestleCrisis (2)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3gr7NGNgFQ8Pg_CsBaSCM7 OzX 070 Eagleby Fair 1.png|070 Eagleby Fair 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1BCfhxI6cQI_zc68BNeiEN OzX 071 Eagleby Fair 2.png|071 Eagleby Fair 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-33RMwGmGWZkVSLOBxAES2q OzX 072 Hot August Fights.png|072 Hot August Fights 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3kQsaxvE1w-CFMR-0X38Dd OzX 073 Hot August Fights.png|073 Ipswich Impact|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3Ao4nKJtN88tdkBbv_BzL5 OzX 074 WWX Luke Gallows Tour.png|074 WWX Luke Gallows Tour|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2n1v3njeeFoy65R530aACT OzX 075 Battleground Brisbane.png|075 BattleGround Brisbane|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2oLXD6-kU2_-l0siaI-H5m OzX 076 Unleashed.png|076 Luke Gallows Unleashed|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-22A2h_lz0U0h303CXh3bjj OzX 077 Summer Reign.png|077 Summer Reign (5)|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2SXP_LHa7wxnqDJ3PXWakn 2012 OzX 078 New Years Exclusive.png|078 New Year's Special|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3k6vaAM2KMSw-p_SCWCO8p OzX 079-80 Tattoo Attitude.png|079 Tattoo Attitude 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-0yXLVUkbPQf-HjcAaioykB OzX 079-80 Tattoo Attitude.png|080 Tattoo Attitude 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3p_Qcp85vI8OnKV9kPD3UQ OzX 081 GWE Triumph.png|081 Triumph|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-17KsjNK_mqcTFXkkeuOzsy OzX 082 Rise of the Warriors 6 Night 1.png|082 Rise of the Warriors 6|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1zW6HuEI3zQXR2Mpn7CL_w OzX 083 Rise of the Warriors 6 Night 2.png|083 Rise of the Warriors 6|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1zW6HuEI3zQXR2Mpn7CL_w OzX 084 Ipswich Impact 2.png|084 Ipswich Impact 2|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2LITWCydsIFIyfIhxWTvch OzX 085 RumbleRock 4.png|085 RumbleRock Wrestling 4|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2K6Thq_GAEN9Ty87f6fe4t OzX 086 Clash of the Warriors.png|086 Clash of the Warriors|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2gGFOVKtf6kClx9Alza4zp OzX 087 Wrath of the Warriors.png|087 Wrath of the Warriors|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2RcJdde7niocfZjNas_dFI OzX 088 Break It Down.png|088 Break It Down|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3BUpetereKgB64UqAqmlIi OzX 089 Rematch of the Year.png|089 Rematch of the Year|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2JymErjqXKh290N5cOr8A0 OzX 90 High or Low.png|090 High or Low|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1990kpFhdwzTVGZfVNMbZh OzX 091 Eagleby Fair 3.png|091 Eagleby Fair 3|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-28irlzggXHCdKimSaE9Rr5 OzX 092 Unleashed.png|092 GWE Unleashed|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-23CZttcFAmJTOqAUENleSY OzX 093 AWA Live at Bray Park.png|093 AWA Live at Bray Park|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2et4dsT7vTK9xtB8iX0Vs9 OzX 094 GWE UnEarthed.png|094 GWE UnEarthed|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-2tBdY0Vx-auwPpZEhFlVZS OzX 095 November Nitro.png|095 November Nitro|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-1iHm6I_WdcTNuBUvtk0lEV OzX 096Summer Reign.png|096 Summer Reign 6|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-3xqY-Vovt3cMm5ZhUCT10o 2013 OzX 097 Aussie Day Bash.png|097 Aussie Day Bash|link=https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOe9oYVova-11qWny3GP5N3LUR5UCft89 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018